


Surprise in Eternity

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale plans out a whole day in Crowley's honor.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Surprise in Eternity

“Aziraphale, you’re starting to scare me. What do you mean by surprise?” Aziraphale rolled her eyes. 

“It is called a surprise for a reason, Crowley,” she replied. “You don’t just off and give away all your surprises just because the person asks what it is before you’re ready to give it, do you?” 

And that was just it. Aziraphale had always wondered how humans kept a secret from their significant others, especially one of this caliber. She was perfectly happy with it though and was excited to take the demon on a day-long adventure, exploring the various milestones in their relationship before the big moment at the end of the night. 

Their first stop was an apple orchard. Of course she couldn’t leave out the very day they met. The day that Adam and Eve were thrown out of the Garden of Eden simply due to Crowley tempting Eve to eat the forbidden fruit. Which just so happened to be an apple. At the time, Aziraphale had been angry at Crowley. Why would she tempt a pregnant woman into something that would cause damage. Now, however, Aziraphale understood that Crowley had just been doing her job. Besides, if that hadn’t happened, life as they knew it on Earth wouldn’t have happened. Humans wouldn’t be nearly as interesting. 

“Aziraphale, what are we doing?” Aziraphale zipped up her jacket and smiled.

“You’ll understand here soon,” she replied as she hopped out of the car. Crowley sighed before getting out and following her. They wandered into a large barn. It was from top to bottom covered in either apples or pictures of apples or other animals. Aziraphale took a deep breath. She’d always enjoyed country air. 

“Hello!” A woman said, walking up to the pair. “Are you Miss Zira Fell and Miss Antoinette Crow?” Aziraphale nodded enthusiastically. 

“That’s us!” She said. Crowley looked over to Aziraphale and sighed. Why is Aziraphale so damn adorable when she sets up stupid things, Crowley thought to herself. 

“Good, good,” the woman said. “My name is Eve and I will be taking you on your tour of our facilities today.” 

Crowley couldn’t have been less interested in the history of that particular establishment. Even less in the family that owned it. But she nodded along and smiled because she could tell that Aziraphale was enthusiastic about it. She listened and asked questions to make it seem as if she were interested when they were taught about the process of making cider and juice. All the while, Aziraphale kept sneaking looks at her. She wasn’t going to even pretend to not notice because she was watching Aziraphale too. Aziraphale was the only reason she had stuck around the area. 

Eventually they ended up out in the orchard where all the trees were being grown. Most of them were some kind of red apple, probably red delicious if Crowley were to make a guess. The most dreadful of apples. Perhaps that is why Aziraphale picked this one. Dreadful apples. She sighed. Eventually, they came across a tree with a giant “Do Not Touch” sign on it. Eve stopped and looked up at it. 

“Now this tree is the one that started it all,” She said. “Years ago, according to a myth that’s been passed down through generations, a kind angel blessed this tree and told my great grandfather that he was not to eat an apple from the tree but was to plant around it. And that is exactly what he did.” Crowley looked at Aziraphale, knowing good and well that the so-called story was actually something that had happened. Aziraphale ignored her glance and smiled proudly at the tree.

Soon enough, their tour ended and they were back in the Bentlee. Aziraphale didn’t start the car right away. Instead, she turned to Crowley, curious to know if she’d put together any pieces. 

“What was the point of all that?” Crowley asked. “Why did you encourage a man 150 years ago to start an apple orchard?” Aziraphale sighed. Of course Crowley hadn’t noticed anything. She shrugged.

“I don’t know, something to do, I guess. But it is the best apple orchard in the entire country. It would be quite hard to have gotten a tour like we just did. A personal one anyway.” 

“And that don’t touch sign?” Crowley said, ignoring Aziraphale. “What was that all about, trying to recreate the Garden of Eden are you?” Aziraphale raised her eyebrows. 

“Maybe. Maybe just a bit smaller.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out an apple. It didn’t look anything special. Just an ordinary red and yellow apple. She handed it to Crowley. Crowley gave it a weird look. 

“Is this off that tree?” she asked. “That tree that you told them not to touch?” Crowley turned the apple over. “How did you even get it without anyone noticing?” Aziraphale shrugged. Crowley shook her head. “You are trying to recreate the Garden of Eden, aren’t you?” Aziraphale didn’t say anything. Instead, she started the car. “Angel, I don’t know what you’re planning but I’m not sure that I like it.” 

“Of course you will,” Aziraphale said. “You will. I’m sure.” 

The next stop on their little adventure was a small French restaurant. The only thing Aziraphale was concerned about were the crepes, so she’d pre ordered them and they were going to be waiting for them when they got there, where they would take them on a small picnic. Something they’d always talked about doing, but never actually did. 

“Crepes on a picnic?” Crowley asked, surprised. Aziraphale shrugged. 

“Crepes are quite delicious,” Aziraphale said. “Why, is there something you would rather have?” Crowley picked up on the hint of panic in Aziraphale’s voice so she very quickly reassured the angel that no no, this was fine. 

The pair stared at the sky as soon as their food was done, hand in hand. Not really speaking, but enjoying the presence of the other nonetheless. Aziraphale always loved simple activities like this. Crowley couldn’t say she blamed her. The sky was quite a lovely color and it was always fun to use your imagination to draw pictures in the clouds. Aziraphale would look at her watch every few minutes, but Crowley didn’t pay her much mind. She probably had something planned for the rest of the day, putting them on a slight time crunch for whatever it was. 

Crowley didn’t mind though. She had to admit, she quite liked doing things that Aziraphale wanted to do. Especially when she planned full days out. It tired her out, but these sorts of days were always the best sorts of days. She got to spend time with her angel and her angel got to be incredibly happy for one day. Give her a slight break from the bookshop and her other angeletic duties. She knew how much both meant to Aziraphale, but she also knew how much both stressed the angel. 

As soon as Aziraphale said it was time to go, Crowley listened. She didn’t want to throw off any of Aziraphale’s plans. She didn’t know why, but she felt like something important was coming. Something just told her that Aziraphale was planning something big. 

Through the rest of the day, Aziraphale led Crowley through various activities. The day felt relaxed, which surprised her in a pleasant way. It had taken a lot of planning to make sure she included everything that she wanted to within one day, but it was working out. Soon, they were on their last activity. The big one. 

Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s hand as they walked together through the streets of London. They weren’t going anywhere in particular. Aziraphale had just become fond of walking and talking. Though sometimes, talking wasn’t needed. Just knowing that Crowley was by her side was enough for her to be happy. She’d hoped that Crowley had put together the pieces enough that she knew there was significance to the day, but not enough that she would have figured out what that significance was. Eventually the pair wandered to a beautiful part of London that, miraculously, didn’t have any people around. This is what the whole day had been leading up to. Aziraphale stopped. 

“Isn’t it pretty?” Aziraphale asked, not looking at Crowley. Crowley followed Aziraphale’s sight and sighed. 

“It certainly is,” She replied. Aziraphale spun around and wrapped Crowley up into a hug. 

“I never want this to end,” she said. She let go and took a step back from Crowley. She started digging in her pocket. “That’s why I’ve done all this, really,” her fingers landed on the box that she wanted, but it wasn’t time to pull it out. Not yet. “Walking through our relationship today was a lovely flood of memories. I’d hoped you would pick up on it, but I am going to explain anyway.” She did, watching Crowley’s face to get her reaction. She could tell where Crowley had mostly figured it out and what had been a complete surprise, but now made sense since she knew what it was. 

“Crowley, every day with you has felt like a piece of Heaven on Earth, and I would know. I am an angel after all. You make me laugh and you are supportive of everything. You have been willing to risk your placement in Hell for me. And every day I fall for you just a little bit more.” She got down on one knee and pulled out the box and opened it. “That’s why I want to ask you this, will you spend eternity with me?” Crowley giggled.

“I already have been, angel,” Crowley said. “I don’t know what you’re doing. Stand up.” Aziraphale fake pouted and handed Crowley the ring. 

“I’ve seen humans do something like this. I only wanted in on the fun. But, as we can’t get married, I had to find a different question to ask.” Crowley studied the ring and smiled. 

“Well my answer is yes, my love. It always has been and it always will be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
